


Goodbye Summer

by kurasio



Series: Twenty; twenty-one [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他想把額頭靠上他的手臂，然後從刁鑽的角度抬起雙眼，流露出那種渴望又不可得的表情。不知道當他盯著看時，李馬克會不會也被灼傷，可是當他冷不防抬起頭，總覺得聲音都在喉嚨裏頭化作一塊融化的糖。





	Goodbye Summer

 

他坐在冷氣房裡，撐著下顎看李馬克調音。李馬克的手不算大，在他們隊裡可能要排在後段數來，但還足夠張開按在正確的弦上。他不太確定裡馬克幾時開始練吉他的，那時他們可能處於一個不進不退的尷尬狀態，碰面時大眼瞪小眼，卻又抿著嘴唇找不到不會引起爭執的話題。於是他們只是練習，開口時只歌唱，壓低變聲到一半的沙啞嗓音。

但李馬克總是可以找到要領，藉由大量的練習，他知道他總會那麼說，用嚴肅的態度糾正他的過於輕浮。李馬克說，他把和弦記起來了，他們可以練習那首歌。

或許應該留到9月去做這件事。在夏天的尾巴，午後待在陽光下很快就要發燙。他已經不穿制服很久了，李馬克也是，唯一的差別是李馬克有好好向那套醜得要命的黃色套裝說再見。他們並著肩寫作業好像是昨天的事情，上一個暑假，遙遠的說法，但是他的暑假不會再次來到。

很奇怪的是他也跨過了成人的界限，跟著李馬克的腳步，長高了幾公分、變聲，花了一些時間找回如何唱出少年時期蜜糖一樣的高音，以及揮汗如雨的練舞過後倒在地板上大口喘氣。每次他要力竭倒下的時候李馬克總會先從鏡子裡看見他，以眼神確認表情，然後在他不支以前用盡全力跳完最後的八拍，與他同時落地。早先他對這種過度的配合感到厭倦，但後來不會了。

他們都在各方面長大成人，一點一點。

李馬克低下頭，專注地在吉他弦上壓著指法。他想把額頭靠上他的手臂，然後從刁鑽的角度抬起雙眼，流露出那種渴望又不可得的表情。不知道當他盯著看時，李馬克會不會也被灼傷，可是當他冷不防抬起頭，總覺得聲音都在喉嚨裏頭化作一塊融化的糖。要嗆到了，他想，明明想要的是那個夏天的冰棒。他抓住他的手指，像是尋常玩笑，李馬克皺起眉頭，然後湊過去同他接吻。像是一種輕柔的安撫，汗溼瀏海底下的退熱帖，冰涼的手指撫上他的臂膀，李馬克說，你不要總是裝傻，太過確鑿的指控。

他說那不是裝傻，是信任，所以可以毫無保留地交在你手裡。

李馬克哼了聲，咧著嘴又笑了起來。

  
  



End file.
